phoenix wright turnabout fisherman
by barrylawn
Summary: maya is die and phoenix must defend himself for her murder but hes being threatened by the emperor whos also a pope and MILES EGGWORTH! CAN HE DO IT?
THE FISHERMAN AND HIS TURNABOUT

phoenix write was at home with maya trying to pay the taxes but he had so little money

"i wish there were wishes in this world" sed phenix and then some giant fish came and grabbed him and maya and pulled them true a portal.

they woke up on a very stormy beach and an angry flounder came up to them

"hey can you go tell that sak of piss in teh cassle to tone don the wishes or ill undo them all? tanks" sed flounder and he jumped into the sea

"(thats why im here this time?)" thought phoenix but he decided to go to the casle wich was a church surounded by palaces. phenix and maya went before the emporor who was also the pope who was also a woman.

"who cumes before me" sed popemperor

"i am pherixs wrighte ace atorny" sed pheotix

"and im maya fay ace asitant" sead maya

"what do you want"

"the flounder wants you to stop wishing" sed phenix

the empope got mad and saed to the man

"deer husbend go over there and make him grant me my wwish" and she wishered to him and he cried but she made him go.

"leeve me" sed woman and phetix and maya left the room

"great so we have to make her stop" sed maya "and thats gonne be harder than rise from the ashes!"

phetix and maya decided to look around the castle and spoke to a gard

"whu are you"

"no idea i just appered here yesterday" sed gard

suddenly maya got stabd by something and died.

"MAYA!" photix screamed in shok

he grabd he phon and diald a number

"GUMHOE GT OVER HERE NOW!" shoted phenix and gumshoe jumped out of the phon

"hey pal what THE HELL HAPPEND?!" he shoted when he saw mayas body

"GUMSHOE YOU GOTA FIND THE KILER!" shoted phetix

so gumshoe looked around while phenx waited for him

"ok pal i think you did it"

"EWHAT?!" shoted phenix

"theres nobody else it cld have bee!" he souted and he punched pherix in the face and arested him. he through petix into the dungun and he had to wait for his triel to begin

"lol" said prosecutor grim from behind de bars "i new you were faggot"

"fuk you grimm"

"TOO BAD" shout grimm "i prosecute you tomorrow so bye"

"OVERRULES" shout a voice

"who dat" shout grimm and emperpope came in

"mr grimm yu have lost liek 15 cases i cant giv de case of a murder in MY cassle to incompetent trash liek you"

"w WAT" shout grimm

"get outta here grim" said emperpope "i hav a better prosecutor for dis trial"

"NOOOOO" shout grimm and he disappear

"who is dis prosecutor" said pheonix

"someone capable of defeeting you mr trite" said emperpope "btw im jude tomorrow lol"

"WAT" shout pheonix

THE NEXT DAY

the emperpope hit her gavel

"cort is in session for the trile of phenix wrigt and i pronoucne him gu-"

"OBJECTION!" yeld edgeworth "ur honor i refuse to alow u to pas jujment before i make my case"

but this made her mad

"EDGEY WAT ARE YU DOING HERE" shout pheonix

"hi wright yur going down" said edgey

"MR EDGEY DID YU JUST SAY I CANT PASS JUDGE"

"yes"

emper got angry

"deer husbadn go the the flounder and have him grant my wish" and she whispered to him and he cried but she made him go

"(DAMN hes gonna wish for her to let her pass judjment i gotta be quick!)" thot phenix "EDGEWORTH OPENING STATEMENT AND WITNESSES QUICKLY!"

"okay right!" sed edgeworth and he quickly made his opening statement

"rightmurderedmissfeyinoneoftheroomsandtheprosecutionwillproveitnowdickgumshoegetonthestandnow!" he said and gumshoe got on the stand

"ok pal" sed gumshoe and he quickly testifide

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"mr right and mis fey were in the room over there. suddenly she was stabed. we fond a knife with mr rights figerprints on the floor." gumshoe presented the evidence "there was noone else in that room"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phenix "there was a gard in that room!"

"what?! oh yea there was" sed gumshoe

"fine ill call him to the stand GET UP HERE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" shoted edgeworth

MEANWHILE

the fisherman had just left the palace and was on his way to the sea but the storm was blowing him back

MEANWHILE

the gard got on the stand

"name and occuparion" sed edgeworth

"im a gard but i wasnt given a name" sed gard

"fine just testify we havent got all day" sed edgey

"k"

TESTIMONY

"im a gard who was spawned yesterday to follow the flounders wishes. the queen made me gard that room before the crime hapend. mr wright and fey came in and spoke to me. sudenly mr wright put on gloves and pickd up the nife AND STABBED HER WITH IT!"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phenix "my fingerprints were on teh nife tho!" he pointed out

"what but thats what i remember seeing" sed gard

"explane this wright" sed edgeworth "why does he remember u wearing gloves"

"its simple. he sed he folows the flonders wishes so the flounder must have changed his memories."

"what!?" shoted edgeworth

phenix slamd his desk

"thats right that memory was forged by the flounder!"

"WHAAAAA IVE BEN LID TO!" scremd gard

"wright are you amd maya was stil stabd that part was not forged at all!"

"oh. OHHHHHHH!" scramd phenix

"seems you were just blufing"

phenix had to think hard but he slamd his desk

"in order for the flounder to grant wishes someone has to wish them that someone being THE EMPOPES HUSBEND!"

"WHO?!" screamed empope "THATS IT I DECLAIR WR MRIGHT G-"

"OBJECTION!" screamed edgeworth "yu cant do that mis"

"BUT IM THE POPE AND THE EMPEROR"

"and im de prosector"

"GOD FUCK DIS I BET GRIMM IS BETTER DAN YOU!" shout poperor

edge slammed the desk "wright wat evidence do yu have"

"NO EVIDENCE!"

"THEN WHY SHUD I CALL HIM TO THE STAND"

"BECAUSE THERES NO EVIDENCE OF ANYONE STABBING MAYA!"

"BUT SHE AS STABBED!" sut edgeworth

"BY WHO THE AIR?!"

"ok pal while yu two are arguing ill go get him" sed gumshoe and he ran out to get the husbend.

"no he hasnt made my wish yet!" shoted emperpope

"nobody cares" shoted phenix

LATER

gumshoe dragd the man into the cort and onto the witness stand

"good now testify about the wishes"

"fine"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"my wife has been sending me to that flounder so much and hes getting mad atmey."

"HOLD IT!" shouted phetix "why you"

"because i spared him so hell only grant her wish if i tell him."

"ok continue"

"first she made me wish for a cotage. then she asked for a palace. and then she asked to be king"

"HOLD IT!" shoted photix "not queen?"

"nope"

"thats weird but continue"

"after that she asked to be EMPEROR! earlier she askde to be pope but then the flounder went somewhere for a while"

"(that must have been when he went to get us)" thougt phetix

"and finally she asked me to go wish to hav the rite to pas judgement instantly and thats it."

"OBJECTION!" yelld phenix "she sent you to make another wish before maya died!"

"AAGH!" screamed man

"OVERRULED!" shout empope "what are you talking about maybe that was to make me pope!"

"OBJECTION!" yelld phetix "you were already pope by then!"

"OVERRULED! oh right sorry i ment i sent him to giv me the rite to pas judjement then"

"OBJECTION!" yelld wright "THEN WHY HAVENT YOU PASD JUDGEMENT YET?! OH WAIT YOU CANT BECAUSE THAT WASNT YUR WISH!"

the empope grunted so edgeworth objected

"wright you dont have proof of what this wish was!"

"nnnngggghhhhh!" phenix grunted "the defense... demands the empop testify!"

"abot what"

"about everything!" shouted phenix

"fine you ont catch me" sed emperpope

JUDGE TESTIMONY

"why would i want maya to die? i have no motive"

"OBJECTION!" shoted phenix "we made you mad by telling you to stop wishing"

"ok but" she continued

"even if i wanted her to die my husbend is gilty because hes the one who mdae the wish"

"NNNGHHHH!" phenix grunted

"im sorry wright" sed the man but before he cold be arested phenix thot back to what flounder sadi

"OBJECTION!" shoted phenix

"what" sedgeworth

"THE DEFENSE DEMANDS FLOUNDER BE BROUGHT BEFORE THE CORT!"

"OBJECTION!" shoted edgeworth

"why on erth wod we have him here?"

phetix slamd the desk

"because hes a valid witness to the crime"

"i supose he is"

"but sir the storms so strong how will we get to him?" sed gumshoe

edgeworth sumoned a car and gumshoe got into it and drove out the palace. after a few minutes he came back with a gold flonder in a fish bowl

"what do you all want" sed flunder

"ah you!" sed empope "deer husband grant me my wish from erlier"

"HOLD IT!" shouted phetix "isnt there anything else you want"

"no phenix plese my wife has asked for to much any more and-"

"phenix slamd the desk "ignore him YOUR THE EMPEROR YOU HAVE POWER AND YOU WANT MORE SO WISH FOR MORE!"

empope thought abot this and nodded her head

"your rite mr wright deer husband i wish to become better than god and to control the son and moon only THEN wil i be happy"

"(hell yeah you will well ALL be happy!)"

the old man cried

"please flounder can you give my wife the right to instant judjment and control of the sun and moon and be god plese"

"go home" sed flonder

"but i am"

"no yur not. not any more. yur home is the dirty shack you started with"

and flounder cast his majic and the palace turned into a shack and all the gards and servants disappered and empope became a normal pesent but most importantly MAYA CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

"MAYA! IT WORKED!" shoted phenix huging maya

"what hapen nick" she asked but the the flonder came to them and sed

"tank you mr wright" said flonder "im finaly free from dastard emperpope and her wimp husband. as tanks i giv yu maya and dis"

NOT GUILTY

"wow tanks" said pheonix

"oh and one more ting make a wish" sed flonder

phenix coldnt remember wat wish he wanted so he wished to go home.

when they got home phenix noticed the taxes and remembered his rel wish but flonder wondt grant it

"OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
